The present invention relates to a method for displaying information with respect to selected image elements of images or a video sequence, a recording medium with a video sequence, with information data and criteria data for performance of the method, a device for preparation of video sequences and a recording medium and a display unit for performance of the method.
It is well known that certain image elements of static single images, in particular of Internet pages in HTML script and of window-oriented operating systems can be linked with each other. These information may for example be operating supports or links to other Internet homepages. Therefore, in the HTML-programming language, the coordinates of rectangular image fields are defined and linked with information or a link to further homepages. When the image element appears on the screen and the user navigates the cursor onto the defined rectangular image field and selects it, the stored information is shown or the Internet site, i.e. the link is effected.
When transmitting video sequences on TV, such as sport events, talk shows or serials, the spectator is often exposed to advertising messages, which pass by in the background. Therefore, for example certain objects are provided with advertising banners. Furthermore, the spectator's attention is drawn to certain products by the so-called product placement, with the products being introduced repeatedly and clearly visible in the telecast. Thereby, the spectator is massively confronted with said product.
The problem of the traditional advertising methods is the insufficient control of the advertising success. Furthermore, advertising is quite obtrusive and is poorly accepted by the spectator.